


【守望先锋】【源/麦/藏】男孩，猎人与狼（小红帽AU）

by Youkaorou



Category: overwatch
Genre: M/M, Overwatch - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:24:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkaorou/pseuds/Youkaorou





	

【守望先锋】【源/麦/藏】男孩，猎人与狼（小红帽AU）

Title：男孩，猎人和狼  
CP：源/麦/藏  
Rating：R-18  
Warning：小红帽AU /CP洁癖慎入/略欢乐/3P有/有捆绑情节  
Summary：狼先生半藏引诱源氏不成反被猎人杰西偷吃的故事

 

从前，有个可爱的男孩叫源氏，谁见了都喜欢。但最喜欢他的是他的师傅禅雅塔，简直是他要什么就给他什么。一次，禅雅塔送给了源氏一颗小金球，戴在他肩上正合适。源氏可喜欢师傅送他的小金球了，有了它，小源氏可以在敌群中七进七出开十万次裤链而不狗带。从此源氏再也不愿意戴任何东西。

一天，大名对小源氏说：“来，小源氏，这里有一个护甲包和一瓶机油，快给禅雅塔师傅送去。他能教育好你这个捣蛋鬼真是不容易，给他补补身子。趁着现在天还没有黑，赶紧动身吧。在路上要好好走，不要蹦蹦跳跳，也不要离开大路爬墙赶路，否则你会摔跤的，那样师傅就什么也用不上了。到了师傅那儿，记得替我向师傅问好。”

“我会小心的。”小源氏对爸爸说，并且还和爸爸拉手作保证。

 

师傅住在村子外面的雪山里，离小源氏家有很长一段路。小源氏刚走进山中，就碰到了一只白狼。

这位白狼名为半藏。是岛田家的长子，由于种族的原因，被父亲分配在外地工作。一直在外奔波，操劳家族事务，还没见过他的弟弟源氏。这次回来是因为恰巧完美地解决了一个帮派争端，有时间回花村向父亲汇报，但是没想到在路上遇见了小源氏。

半藏见荒无人烟的雪山中只有小源氏一个人，还是一位如此俊俏的男孩子，不由得动了歪心思。

 

但是小源氏不知道狼是坏家伙，一点也不怕它。

“你好，小弟弟。”半藏说。

“你好，狼先生。”

“小弟弟，这么早，要到哪里去呀?”

“我要到师傅家去。”

“你师傅叫什么名字呀？小弟弟。”

“我师傅叫禅雅塔，是一名伟大的智械僧侣。你看我的球就是师傅送的！”

“你的球真漂亮呢小弟弟。那你师傅住在哪里呀?”

“他的房子在雪山深处，周围都是巨大的智械雕像。你一定知道的。”小源氏说。

半藏在心中盘算着：“这小男孩肤白貌美，看起来就很好吃的样子，正是我的菜。但是在这荒天雪地里不好下手，我要想个计谋，一举将他拿下。”

于是半藏陪源氏走了一会儿，然后说：“小弟弟，你看这雪山中的景象，如画一般，是多么的美丽，山谷中的冰塔间有晶莹闪耀的冰桥，附近还有水晶宫殿般的冰洞。据说冰洞的深处还有难得一见的雪莲花。你不想去四处走走看  
看，摘一朵雪莲给师傅做礼物吗？”

小源氏看了看四周，觉得狼先生说的很有道理，就离开了大路，蹦蹦跳跳地去探索雪山了。

 

而半藏却直接跑到禅雅塔家旁，敲了敲门，但并没有人回应。

半藏从窗户跳进了禅雅塔家中。在禅雅塔床边的桌上看见了一个信封——那是禅雅塔留给源氏的信。禅雅塔和他的僧侣朋友一起去英国演讲了。

半藏哪会放过这个绝顶的好机会，在房间里找了个纸箱，挖了一个“囧”型的坑，戴在自己头上，便躺在禅雅塔的床上，守株待兔。

这时，小源氏还在跑来跑去地采花。直到采了许多许多，他都拿不了啦，他才想起师傅，重新上路去师傅家。

小源氏习惯性地从窗户翻进师傅家中，但这次他一进屋子就有一种违和感。师傅没有像往常一样冒着金光悬空坐禅数球，反而落地了，躺在了床上。

小源氏走到床前，发现了违和感的源头，但他决定逗逗这位不速之客。

“禅雅塔师傅！”他说，“你的脸怎么变得这么方呀？”

“因为……哪来这种问题啊！”

不耐烦的半藏一把掀掉脸上的伪装，将小源氏压倒在了身下。

“因为狼先生要吃你。”

半藏一把扯下源氏的绿围巾，将他四处乱挥的小手绑在脑后。随后费力地解着源氏的腰带。

源氏这才意识到这是一个大危机，奋力地扭动着腰部，用脚踹着身上的男人，边踹不忘边喊：“救命呀！狼先生吃人啦！”

 

恰巧有位叫杰西的猎人从屋前走过，听见屋内传来男童的求助声，这位侠客决定站出来伸张正义。他一脚便踹开了房门，揣着枪蹲着走进了里屋。

尽管这位猎人世面见得多了，但是面对屋内一名熟悉的袒胸露乳的成年生物压着另一位看起来未成年的可爱正太这种艳情GV现场还是有些不知所措——更何况他还发现自己的某个地方居然开始有点硬硬的。

由于身边冒出了一位陌生的男人，半藏和源氏也都一下子愣住了。

空气突然宁静，六目相对，场面十分尴尬。

最后还是杰西先反应了过来，掏出枪指着半藏的头说到：“呦，又和您见面了，半藏……啊不，狼先生。想不到您居然对毛都没长齐的人类未成年感兴趣。在我们国家您可是要去监狱捡肥皂捡到腿软呢。”

“哦？难道在你们国家都是像你这样的恋狼变态吗？我还没有忘记你上次对我做的事！”

“愿赌服输，狼先生。”

“那……那个……”

正当两人要开始斗嘴之际，被晾在一旁的源氏弱弱地说到：“可以先替我松绑吗？”

“当然可以，这位可爱的男孩。”杰西脱下帽礼貌地对他说到。

“狼先生，您没听到这位男孩的要求吗？您应该知道想要您性命的人很多，您的一颗人头就可以让我下半辈子无忧。但您要是愿意乖乖按我的要求去做的话，我还是可以饶你一命的。”

面对这位掌握着自己性命的猎人，半藏毫无办法，只好按他的指示放走了到口的肥肉。

逃过一劫的小源氏一下子窜到了杰西的身后，悄悄地看着这位可怜的狼先生。

“接下来的事情可不适合小孩子看。”杰西温柔地揉了揉源氏的头，“你乖乖回家去好不好？小弟弟。”

“我才不是小孩子！我今年十九岁，都成年了。以及，杰西哥哥，我叫源氏！岛田源氏！”源氏说道。

“岛田源氏？”杰西想起那位白狼也是姓岛田。

“什么？你是源氏？”半藏惊恐地喊出了声。

而看到这反应的杰西笑了一下，大致了解了他们的关系。想到了一个绝妙又恶趣味的玩法。

杰西赶紧捡起地上源氏的围巾，将半藏正准备认亲的嘴堵上，并用围巾多出来的部分遮住半藏的眼睛。

做这事的时候，杰西也不忘和身边的源氏唠嗑。

“亚洲人的年龄真是神秘……既然如此，源氏弟弟要不要先留在我身边？等会完事了我送你回家。对了，源氏弟弟，你想看凶狠的狼先生被吃掉的样子吗？”

“‘吃掉’是什么意思呀？杰西哥哥。”

“‘吃掉’就是和某位你喜欢的家伙进行身心合一的行为。”杰西不紧不慢地接着将半藏的手脚一个个分别绑在床的四个角上，说道。

“马上你就知道了，源氏弟弟。”

 

杰西熟练地解开半藏腰部的系带，褪下了半藏的裤子。失去了束缚，半藏的分身一下弹跳出来，险些打在杰西的脸上。

“被自己的弟弟看见裸体，就让你这么兴奋吗？岛·田·半·藏。”

杰西凑在半藏的耳边，悄声地说到。并且不忘用手轻轻搓揉着半藏的下体。

“可恶……我一定要杀死你这个变态杰西……”被束缚了手脚还无法吼叫的半藏恨恨地想着。他努力地抑制住自己下身的勃起，但杰西的技术十分高超，指尖拂过的尽是他的敏感处，而杰西塞在他口中围巾散发出的源氏的体香更让他迷乱。

半藏觉得自己全身的血液都不受控制地向下身集中，杰西也察觉了半藏分身的变化，没有为难他，逐渐加快了手上的动作。没几下，半藏便泄了出来。

空气中弥漫着一股石楠花的气息。

从未见识过情欲场面的源氏在一旁羞红了脸。

杰西愉快地舔着手上的液体，对着身边的小源氏说：“源氏弟弟，我刚刚示范给你的是‘榨汁’，这可是吃掉狼先生的第一步哦。你看狼先生身上还有很多汁水，你想不想尝尝呀？”

源氏害羞地点了点头，爬到了半藏的身上。

半藏的“射程”相当的长，自下腹至胸口，尽是斑斑点点的白浊液体。

源氏决定先从半藏的胸口开始舔起。

先是左胸。左胸上有一大片黑青色纹身。乳白色的液体在胸上十分显眼，也十分的淫靡。

感受到自己弟弟的小舌在舔舐自己敏感的胸部，半藏觉得自己刚垂下的小兄弟有再抬头的趋势。

半藏努力地在脑子里回想家族族规，几何学概论等冷冰冰的条规，公式，想要制止自己被亲兄弟舔出感觉的身体，但并起不到什么作用。

在生理快感，和背德带来的心理快感双重刺激下，半藏再一次的勃起了。

半藏索性放弃了抵抗，全心享受起自己弟弟的服务。

杰西意识到半藏已经开始接受身上发生的事情。便把半藏口里的围巾掏了出来，但仍然蒙住了半藏的双眼。

杰西指挥源氏脱下裤子，面向半藏的下体跪坐在半藏脸上。

半藏只觉得鼻腔处有一股男人的腥气，还感受到有什么软软的鞭状物体拍打在他的脸上。

杰西帮源氏把阴茎塞进半藏的嘴里，不忘贴着半藏的耳朵说到：“这可是你宝贝弟弟的小弟弟哦，好好服侍它，别一个紧张，咬掉了半个岛田家族的未来。”

半藏又愤又羞，只得老实地含起了源氏的分身。

而半藏身上的源氏也没有歇着，仍然专心地清理着自己哥哥身上的精液。

源氏的舌头磨蹭过半藏樱桃色的乳头，划过半藏厚实的腹肌，穿越了黑色的森林，最后落在了半藏的大兄弟上。

源氏想要像半藏含住他的阴茎一样含住半藏的阴茎，怎想到带有狼的基因的半藏私处格外的巨大，源氏只能小口小口地舔着半藏的龟头，不时用舌尖蹭着马眼的位置，偶尔小力地吸吮，试图再从半藏的分身里榨出鲜美的汁水。

在旁观赏兄弟互口的杰西也没有停歇。他一只手玩弄着半藏的丸袋，另一只手轻抚半藏的小穴，在穴口划着圈圈。

由于半藏先前已经有过一次高潮，穴口还留有一些肠液。杰西毫不费力地往半藏体内塞入了半根指头。

沉浸在弟弟的服务当中的半藏惊觉菊门失守，下意识地收缩了一下。

“放~轻~松~”

杰西温柔地说到。

“在源氏弟弟的面前，不会让你吃太多苦头的。”

半藏意识到了这名猎人对自己的嘲讽，想出声反驳，口中的话语却被自己弟弟的分身堵住了。

半藏放弃了抵抗，决定日后再狠狠地报复这个讨厌的猎人。

杰西接着手上的工作。怕半藏吃痛，一点点地往前挪着自己的手指，直到整根没入。随后，轻轻地抽插了起来。每一轮抽插，都能带出更多的液体，十几轮抽插过后，半藏小穴中流出的液体已经多到可以顺着杰西的食指流到肘部。杰西顺势塞入第二根，第三根，直到将半藏的小穴扩张到可以容下自己阳具的大小。

被前后夹击的半藏已经完全陷入了情欲当中。当杰西把手指抽离的时候他甚至有些惋惜。

杰西并没有立刻进入半藏的身体，他克制住自己的欲望，松开了对半藏四肢的束缚，也解开了蒙住半藏眼睛的围巾。

杰西脱下身上的衣服，垫在了半藏的腰部。这才掏出他热得发烫的大宝贝，进入了半藏的身体之中。尽管扩张了很久，但在杰西进入的瞬间，半藏还是吃痛地搅紧了甬道。被半藏这一夹，杰西险些精门失守，但杰西忍了过去，揉了揉正在吞吐半藏分身的小源氏的头，示意他更加努力一些。而他自己则绕过源氏的腹部，搓揉着半藏诱人的粉褐色乳头。

身上的四个敏感部位同时被袭击，半藏只觉全身酥软，完全忘却了后门的痛楚。杰西也乘这个机会缓慢地抽插了起来。

而这时的源氏，因为初尝禁果，没耐得住刺激，在半藏的嘴中射了出来。

半藏一下子被精液呛到，憋红了脸，还呛出了泪水。

不受控制的，唾液混合浊白的精液从半藏唇角流出，使得半藏凶狠的面相变得十分……情色。

受到气氛的影响，小源氏作出了在场三人都震惊不已的行为——他凑近半藏的嘴角，将那条银线舔入口中，并吻上了半藏。

“哇哦~”

猎人面对这种骨科场景也不知道该作何反应为好。更何况他自己还是这种局面的推动者。为了自己的性命考虑，他在心中默默祈祷今后再也别碰上这两兄弟。

惊呆了的半藏想起身推开自己身上的弟弟，而猎人可不给他这个机会。杰西用力地顶上半藏甬道中那一敏感的凸起，半藏只觉浑身仿佛电流窜过，失力瘫软在床上。

源氏也不知道自己为什么突然就吻上了半藏。明明先前被半藏推倒的时候还有些惧怕，然而，在看见半藏的脸被自己的精液弄得污浊的时候却感觉内心升起了别样的情绪。

源氏细细地品尝着半藏的口腔。有点苦腥，那是刚刚自己射出来的味道，有些甘甜，那是半藏分泌的津液。源氏将自己的舌头伸的更深，与半藏的舌头交缠在一起，就如同父亲所讲的故事当中的神龙一般，密不可分。

杰西也加快了身下抽插的速度，半藏的甬道也随着杰西的频率不断地收缩，终于，在杰西又一次用力地顶上了那块凸起处之时，半藏的小穴猛地绞紧，前端也跟着一波一波地射出了精液。杰西也紧随着半藏，在他肠道中留下了自己的子孙。而源氏也在和半藏的接吻中到达了高潮。

事后的三人疲惫地瘫在了一起。还是猎人先恢复了过来，扛着半藏，提着源氏，一同进浴室清理了起来。

 

因为过度疲惫，岛田兄弟两洗完澡竟双双昏睡了过去。杰西只好担起将这两人送回花村的任务。

于是乎，杰西便背着昏睡的兄弟俩，翻过雪山，穿过丛林，然后扔到了花村的某所满是游戏机厅的地方，便扬长而去了。

至于两兄弟醒来是什么鸡飞狗跳的情况，那就无从得知了。


End file.
